wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
B.J. Blazkowicz (Doom)
B.J. Blazkowicz could be the Doom Marine in Doom RPG .You find the mentioned in a log addressed to B.J. Blazkowicz discussing a hidden secret room containing a shotgun for the Marine to find.This could also be an ingame joke According to Tom Hall, and John Romero, the original William Blazkowicz was the grandfather of Commander Keen, and ancestor of Doom Guy of the original Doom. It should be noted that this only applies to the original timeline for both franchises; Wolfenstien has moved onto a new timeline (often called the MachineGames Timeline) with ''The New Order'', while Doom would get a revised timeline with the 2016 game. Both are technically soft reboots (a reboot where continuity from the previous games is retained, but not exactly as shown in previous iterations), so it is hard to tell if the events that would lead to Blazkowicz and the Doom Slayer being related still apply. Amusingly, both Blazkowicz and the Doom Slayer would guest star alongside each other in 2017's Quake Champions. However, the Marine of Doom II may not be the same character from the Doom I originally. The Doom II Marine's backstory differs from that of the original Doom character in that he fought on UAC Mars Base and escaped in a drop ship. Whereas as original Doom character fought in Phobos and Mars and in both original Doom and Ultimate Doom reaches earth via transporter gateways. It is only the later websites and manuals that link him back to the original Doom Marine. Thus this article is mostly applicable to current interpretations of the characters, not necessarily the original intent of Doom II. However the events are mentioned below as they are interpreted within the Doom RPG background game and website. Doom II backstory is ignored unless somehow its actually the same thing as the Doom 3 story. Background B.J. Blazkowicz is a descendent of the original William Blazkowicz that is mentioned in the original Doom RPG. It is unclear if he is just another member of the staff of the UAC base, or possibly the only time the Marine's name is given in the game. The email is discovered in a secret room, addressed to B.J. Blazkowicz telling him of a shotgun hidden in another secret room. Background Original Backstory (from original Doom's manual) Blazkowicz is a space marine, one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Three years ago (before his transfer to Mars), he assaulted a superior officer for ordering his soldiers to fire upon civilians. The officer and his body cast were shipped to Pearl Harbor, while B.J. was transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation. 'Doom'/'Ultimate Doom' In the original Doom, we learn that the space marine now spends routine and boring life on Mars, with nothing going on. His day consisted of suckin' dust and watchin' restricted flicks in the rec room. This changes when Mars received a garbled message from Phobos requesting immediate military support, and reports of something evil coming through gateways. The Doom Marine and his buddies were deployed quickly to Phobos. He was ordered to secure the perimeter of the base while the rest of his team went inside. He spent hours listening in on his radio to sounds of combat, before things went silent. Assuming the worst for his buddies, he decided to investigate things on his own, and take revenge if necessary. Armed with only a pistol he entered the base hearing growls in the distance. Making his way through various facilities on Phobos defeating demons along the way, until he steps into a teleported and is transferred over to the lost moon of Deimos, now orbiting a hellish landscape. Fighting his way through the facility he finally makes his way off Deimos to surface of hell below. Fighting his way across demonic world he defeats another Cyberdemon (possibly the same demon his ancestor had defeated during World War II). He ultimately uses a gateway to reach Earth to discovers that a city had been invaded while he was in Hell, and his pet rabbit Daisy had been killed, he vowed to fight back. 'Doom 3' :You are a marine, one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Shortly after reporting for duty at the Union Aerospace Corporation’s Mars research facility, a massive demonic invasion overwhelms the base, leaving chaos, horror and uncertainty in its wake. As one of only a few survivors, you must use overwhelming firepower and all of your combat skill to battle through the demon hordes, find out what went wrong and prevent the evil from spreading. Only you stand between Hell and Earth. He is a Corporal who has recently arrived on Mars as a replacement for "Corporal Allen", who was shipped back to Earth for psyche problems. When he first lands everything appears to be normal, and he is given orders to find a missing scientist. After going through dungeon Mars Underground, and crossing over a short portion of the surface of Mars, he makes it into one of the older facilities and finds the scientist, who was attempting to send a message to earth warning about the research being conducted. But before he can send the message, Mars suffers from an incursion incident, with demons teleporting into the base and killing or possessing most of the staff, security and marines. Finally the Corporal fights his way into Hell using the Soul Cube he defeats the Cyberdemon. Hell begins to harden, and he is teleported back to Mars. Soon after he is recovered by a contingent of Marines that were sent to look for survivors, and he walks out with them, again he is the only known survivor. Doom II/Final Doom The Doom Marine reaches earth by drop pod only to discover it has been invaded by the monsters from the Outside. The Marine join other marine troops to stop the invasion on Earth. When the remnant population of Earth and their ships are trapped on the starport controlled by demon, the Marine and other soldiers goes there to deactivate the force field which contains the last spaceships. Since he had other Hell encounters in the past, the Marine is the only one who survives on the starport. After he reaches a demon outpost, he manages to free the spaceships on the MAP11: 'O' of Destruction, thus becoming the only human left on Earth. After this, the Marine seems to accept his fate and wait for death. Even at one point the Marine enters a pocket universe of hell that has been built by Nazis, and fights the enemies his ancestor had faced. After the spaceship's sensors locate the center of the invasion, which is located on the Marine's hometown, he abandon his suicidal waiting and goes there to stop Hell on Earth forever. However, after he reaches the main gateway on MAP20: Gotcha!, he learns that the only way to close it is on the other side, going to Hell again. This Hell is sightly different from the one on the original Doom, since it has some demonic urban building - probably part of Earth inside Hell dimension. There, he discovers the Icon of Sin, the biggest demon he has ever seen, who is capable of creating demons and possibly the leader of Hell. After the destruction of Icon of Sin, the Marine returns to Earth to help rebuilding it, and Hell is left in ruins. In The Plutonia Experiment, following Doom II, its learned that the UAC finally found a way with the quantum accelerator to close all the seven gateways between Earth and Hell. But when the Gatekeeper, another Icon of Sin, leads another demon horde and manages to keep one gateway open, he began a full scale Earth invasion. The Marine, who was on vacation, is called to contain the invasion on the UAC base and prevent another Hell on Earth. The Marine manages both to recover the quantum accelerator prototype and to destroy the Gatekeeper, which leads them to believe that Hell would be back as the place that only the bad people go when they die. However, in TNT Evilution, we learn that Marine continued to work on the UAC, now as 'marine commander' of marine troops on one of Jupiter's moons. A year or more later, there, the UAC is conducting experiments to close the link between our universe and Hell, and after some successful tests, the base is invaded by an enormous demon ship, which invades the base and kills all personnel, with the exception of the Marine. He, once again, manages to go to Hell and destroys the Gatekeeper (another Icon of Sin). 'Doom RPG' The Doom Marine B.J. Blazkowicz), still employed by the UAC, is transported to Mars from Earth. He is sent to assist members of the UAC Mars Outpost facility on Mars, who are under attack from the denizens of hell. The Marine had been dispatched from Earth in response to a distress call from Union Aerospace Corporation's research facility on Mars. The base was under attack by an unknown force and his mission was to acquire intelligence and neutralize the threat. Once his insertion was complete ordered to rendezvou with the other Marines at Junction for further instructions. He was told to expect heavy resistance. While their Marine meets Dr. Jensen who was accessing a computer terminal investigating his recent dismissal. During the exploration of first few sectors of the installation, the Marine receives help from Dr. Guerard in gaining access to various locked down areas. In Biological Research Facility, the Marine meets Dr. Nadira who quarantines his weapons claiming security measures. Dr. Nadira then commands his mind-controlled hellhounds to attack the Marine and disappears in the process. Eventually, the Marine meets Jensen again. This time he is incarcerated in a prison cell. After freeing Jensen, he informs the Marine that Guerard and Nadira are into an evil scheme and directs the Marine to the next section of the installation. The next time the Marine meets Guerard and Nadira, it is known that Guerard was behind the invasion and has been attempting to open a portal to Hell in the Reactor Sector. Guerard promptly orders demons to attack the Marine and Nadira. Nadira dies and Guerard escapes. The Marine proceeds through the remaining two sectors, acquiring the BFG 9000 and the key to the Reactor sector. By then, a major invasion devastates the Junction. With the help of Kelvin and Jensen, the Marine gains access to the Reactor sector. Kelvin and Jensen both die in the process. In the Reactor sector, Guerard reveals himself as Kronos and transforms into demonic form. By this time, he has succeeded in opening the portal to Hell. After defeating Kronos, the Marine closes the portal by destroying the reactors powering it. The Cyberdemon slips through before the portal closes. The game ends with the defeat of the Cyberdemon. The Cyberdemon is likely to be Kronos' creation referred to throughout the base. Doom 64 In Doom 64 story (which occurs many years later), the marine has been decommisioned, and all previous military "Doom Episodes" have been classified, and UAC deep space stations have been quarentined and closed off, and bombarded with radiation (this allows one demon to escape, that starts resurrecting the dead bodies and making them stronger). Many years later a satelite starts broadcasting a signal from the bases showing the growing activity, the demons discovered, now they are led by the Mother Demon. The Marine is recommissioned and sent to stop the horde before it can invade again. The game's background story text implies that he is, in fact, the same person from the original games, denoting him as ''"the only experienced survivor of the DOOM episode" ''and ''"the only Marine to endure the slaughter." '' In the end of Doom 64, the Marine once again goes to Hell and manages to kill the Mother Demon. After this, the Marine accepts his fate of eternal confrontation with demons and decides to close the gateway between Hell and our universe from inside. Staying there forever, the Marine prevents any other Hell invasion once and for all (or so it seems). Doom/Doom Eternal/Quake Champions The Doom Slayer is the original Marine from the original Doom and Doom 3 who after (events of Doom 64) travelled back across Worlds and Time fighting the demons for eons in hell, was defeated and had his life functions suspended in a demonic sarcophagus. The Sarcophagus was discovered by UAC in 2145, and the Marine was revived in 2149 to stop yet another invasion of Hell's forces. He is given the Praetor Suit to give him additional powers. However, this appears to be an alternate world of 2145-2149, and not the same world he originally came from. A world that embraced occult rituals for business, rather than just a company that accidently opened portals to hell. The marine has encountered his ancestor (William J. Blazkowicz (Classic))'s dark alternate universe counterpart William J. Blazcowicz (Machine Games) in the Arena Eternal. Chronologically Quake Champions is a prequel to the other Quake Arena games. Quake III Arena Going by the name Doom: Once, Crash was Doom's military instructor. Long after everyone else on Phobos was dead (the only other survivor came to be known as Phobos (character)), he kept fighting, determined to send out a warning to Earth before the demons could claim him.http://www.quake.de/?action=gladiatoren&q=q3 quake.de Quake 3 Gladiatoren: Doom Distracted and intelligent sounding, (but not a member of the intelligentsia, more like a well-educated tradesman) this guy may be a few cards short of a full deck, but his training serves him well. He's a bad-ass in the arenas. Behind the scenes This is of course an easter egg included in the game as well. The website for Doom RPG does state that the character from Doom RPG, Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3 are the same character. Chronologically speaking this must mean that Doom 3 occurs before Doom RPG roughly, then Doom I later (Phobos is is foreshadowed in Doom RPG), then Doom II.http://web.archive.org/web/20060104031037/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/Home The website describes it as the Marine's "...return to Mars in a showdown with the legions of Hell!". Chronologically speaking he is the fourth known character to hold the name William J. Blazkowicz, after the original B.J. Blazkowicz, Billy Blaze, and his son Billy Blaze. Presumably there may have been other generations to hold the name as well. However, it is not known if the new Commander Keen is set in the original ID universe timeline. References Links *B.J. Blazkowicz III at the Doom wiki *Doomguy on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:BJ Blazkowicz Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Blazkowicz family